


Солнечная ночь

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Merianda



Series: Зимние драбблы [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Headspace, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharing a Body, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, touch-aversion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda
Summary: Сопение, прикосновение губ к шее и тихое бормотание, затем человек – Капитан, это же он? – затихает.Какого. Черта.БАКИ?!Баки – спящий комочек теплоты где–то в области затылка. Он не боится, он…Зимний роется в их общем словарном запасе, подбирая подходящее слово – Баки доволен, что бы это ни значило. Зимний ощущает его отогревшимся и солнечным. Как будто он нежится в лучах солнца.----------------------Баки и Зимний вернулись из заморозки. Зимний совершенно сбит с толку.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Winter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Winter
Series: Зимние драбблы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Солнечная ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the yellow night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981832) by [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Из серии [the Winter drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805338).
> 
>  **Жирный шрифт** – реплики Зимнего

Зимний выныривает на поверхность как всегда мгновенно и абсолютно восстановившимся. Не шелохнувшись и не изменяя частоту дыхания, сразу же оценивает обстановку вокруг.

Темно и тихо, он лежит на боку и ограничен в движениях.

В голове быстро прокручиваются воспоминания: вечер, полный разговоров, много слез (почему, кстати, разве не возвращения хотел Баки?), Вдова неохотно разрешает Капитану отвести их к себе домой…

Так. Дом Стива. Это хорошо. И, наверное, безопасно?

Тогда почему он скован?

Он пытается сместиться немного, но давление на грудную клетку увеличивается. Тепло и…

И…

И…

Это. 

Рука.

Какого хрена?!

Он замирает, деваться некуда. Спину обволакивает тепло, между бедер втиснулась нога, поперек груди перекинута мускулистая рука, широкая ладонь плотно прижимается к ребрам, на затылке чувствуется горячее дыхание. 

К счастью, он одет в легкие спортивные штаны и футболку. Ему даже думать не хочется о таком обширном контакте с открытой кожей.

Он вздрагивает.

Сопение, прикосновение губ к шее и тихое бормотание, затем человек – Капитан, это же он? – затихает.

Какого. 

Черта. 

**БАКИ?!**

Баки – спящий комочек теплоты где-то в области затылка. Он не боится, он…

Зимний роется в их общем словарном запасе, подбирая подходящее слово – Баки доволен, что бы это ни значило. Зимний ощущает его отогревшимся и солнечным. Как будто он нежится в лучах солнца.

**Баки?**

Баки сопит, этим мало чем отличаясь от Капитана, и сворачивается в клубочек. Нет ощущения, что ему… неудобно. Он так свернулся вовсе не потому, что ему страшно. Он...

Доволен.

А вот Зимнему неудобно. Удовольствия он совсем не испытывает. Ничего общего с лучами солнца. Слишком тяжело, слишком жарко, слишком много...

Еще не приняв осознанного решения, он сбегает. Корит себя за такой отвратный способ разрешить потенциально опасную ситуацию, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он должен уйти, это крайне важно.

Капитан отпустит его? Он достаточно силен, чтобы легко продержать их здесь до бесконечности…

Капитан бормочет, ослабляет хватку и откатывается. Зимний выдыхает с облегчением и осторожно выбирается из-под одеяла, оглядываясь по сторонам, ночное зрение настраивается мгновенно.

Спальня. Затемненные окна, огромная кровать, открытая дверь, скорее всего, в ванную. Еще одна дверь.

Она не заперта.

Только когда он оказывается за порогом и делает глубокий вдох свежего, не спертого воздуха, какой обычно бывает в комнатах, где спят люди, он понимает, что у него гипервентиляция.

Тело, какого черта ты вытворяешь?

Он работает над дыханием, замедляет его и отправляется исследовать неизвестную территорию. Через несколько минут он снова стоит у порога спальни, хмуря брови.

Целый этаж.

Целый чертов этаж.

Куча окон, дверей и других потенциально опасных мест, где могут прятаться враги, и кто-то явно пробирался через вентиляционные шахты. Что, черт возьми, это за место?

– Ну же, Баки, я знаю, тебе виднее... – бормочет он, скривившись. Говорить вслух на незнакомой территории? Зимний, серьезно?

– Чем могу быть вам полезен, Зимний?

Он вздрагивает и тут же принимает положение «пригнуться» перед входом в спальню (стойте, а почему он вообще решил охранять эту дверь, что это вообще такое?). А еще он проклинает Баки за то, что тот заснул без оружия. Очевидно же, они здесь не одни…

– Прошу прощения, что напугал вас. Меня зовут ДЖАРВИС. Полагаю, вчера вечером я познакомился с вашей другой личностью по имени Баки? – доносится откуда-то с потолка.

Зимний зажмуривается и листает страницы воспоминаний.

Искусственный Интеллект – осуществляет контроль над всем зданием, включая периферийное устройство управления. Физическое тело отсутствует, вступить в схватку не представляется возможным, разве только вступить в перебранку с потолком.

Уровень угрозы: очень высокий.

_– Он друг, Бак._

_– Ты дружишь с компьютером?_

_– Наберись терпения и познакомься с ним. Он ужасно забавный._

– Привет, ДЖАРВИС, – все-таки отвечает Зимний, выпрямляясь. Ему нужно справиться с этой ситуацией, проблема в том, что он не спец по разговорам. Он усиленно соображает, что сказать ИИ? Зданию? О чем вообще можно разговаривать со зданием?! Поэтому просто не говорит ничего.

– Доброе утро, Зимний. Я искренне рад познакомиться с вами. Баки упомянул, что вы сыграли важнейшую роль в его появлении здесь. Я просмотрел записи ваших первых разговоров с Мстителями и определил, что угрозы для моих жителей вы не представляете. Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

– Ты… Ты рад… И ты определил… – запинается Зимний. – Да. Да, помочь можешь. Где тут можно раздобыть ножи?

– На кухне они в ассортименте. Однако я полагаю, что нет необходимости…

– Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, – прерывает его Зимний.

Воцарившаяся тишина кажется наполненной сочувствием.

– Пожалуйста. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, спрашивайте без стеснения, – голос звучит… безобидно.

Настолько безобидным вообще может быть чертово современное разумное здание.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Зимний сидит на диване, откуда отлично просматриваются оба входа в квартиру – прекрасная работа, Капитан – вооруженный тремя ножами и горячим шоколадом. Кухня здорово укомплектована как оружием, так и сладостями.

Зимний в восторге как от одного, так и от другого. Это место начинает нравиться ему все больше и больше.

На подлокотнике лежит мягкое одеяло приятного синего цвета. Почему-то от этого оттенка внутри разливается тепло. Место не достаточно безопасное, чтобы с головой закутаться в одеяло, но если поверх него положить живую руку и поглаживать ладонью по ворсу, это почти здорово.

Баки по-прежнему спящий комочек теплоты где-то в области затылка. Зимний наблюдает за дверью в комнату, где спит Капитан, и по какой-то причине это кажется чрезвычайно важным. А еще отсюда хороший вид на Нью-Йорк и просматривается вход в квартиру. Да, это оптимальное положение.

Он концентрируется на Баки. С тех пор как они избавились от Солдата, Баки может видеть сны. Зимний поначалу тревожился: его совершенно сбивали с толку эти сны-короткометражки с эмоциональной информацией, всплывающие в голове, когда они, вымотавшись, пытались отдохнуть пару часов.

Баки уверяет, что они не представляют угрозы. Зимний не уверен в этом. Сны всегда наполнены болью, криками и кровью, Баки после них устает еще больше. Сны мешают. Они явно не полезны.

Баки настаивает, что это нормально. Зимний ничего не может поделать, он пытался отогнать их. В конце концов, ему пришлось смириться с тем, что каждый раз, когда они их видели, Баки был совершенно без сил, даже чтобы просто выглянуть из своего безопасного уголка.

Теперь в голове... туман. Так бывает всегда, когда Баки спит, но в этот раз не похоже, что он в беде. Он свернулся клубочком, но, похоже, как будто он греется на солнцепеке. Зимний тоже любит сидеть там, где припекает солнце, и иногда ему компанию составляют бродячие кошки. От Баки сейчас исходит это ощущение солнца и тепла, которое легко почувствовать даже на расстоянии. Зимнему любопытно, и он крадется ближе.

Очередной сон, но в этот раз он не кажется плохим: брызги воды приятно холодят кожу, тот самый смех, ослепительная белоснежная улыбка и заляпанные углем пальцы. И солнце. Так много солнца.

Зимний сразу узнает солнце. Зимний его очень любит.

Он осматривается вокруг по-прежнему настороженно. Линия горизонта начинает розоветь, Капитан, кажется, не шелохнулся еще. Шоколад горячий и восхитительно сладкий, под рукой мягкое одеяло, от ножей приятная тяжесть, обзор местности – идеален.

Он знает, если появится хотя бы намек на угрозу, они разделаются с ней с удвоенной силой. Сверхнастороженность – это его неотъемлемая составляющая, и именно благодаря ей он выполняет свою работу на отлично, а его работа – защищать.

Хотя это утомительно. И ведь нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы просто... насладиться солнечным сиянием, исходящим от Баки? Всего разок?

Может, идея обратиться к Капитану оказалась не такой уж плохой. 

Вот только с вопросом прикосновений нужно разобраться как можно скорее.


End file.
